Naruto in Hoshigakure (lemon games)
by Kyuudurite
Summary: This is my first story/lemon hope you enjoy! By: HunterBerserkerWolf, The Lemon Games


Something was wrong, all so very wrong. It couldn't focus, like there was something broken. How did it get there in the first place? It couldn't remember anything. What was it? Did it have a name?

White! It could smell white!

Wait, no… That wasn't right. Did it feel white? No, that wasn't right either. Hearing white didn't seem right either.

It could see white? YES! That was it! It could see White! It blinked as it tested its sight, looking around. It was in a vast white sea of something.

It could taste pressure. No, that wasn't right either. It could smell pressure? No, and it couldn't hear pressure. Since it could see white, it must be that it felt pressure. Yes, that was right. It could feel pressure.

It was strapped down against something in the endless sea of white. It glanced down its body, looking to the cloth that was on its body: a pair of blue pants with a dark slate grey vest of some sorts. It could feel the clothes and see the colors!

It heard salt water it decided. Then it frowned a moment. No, it didn't hear salt water and the same rang true for tasting it. So it smelled Salt water, like the smell of the high seas during a raging storm. That was right. It also smelled death, a stale smell that seemed to cling. It could also smell something rich and sweet. But there was another smell, like brightly burning firewood tinged with ink.

So what did it taste? Was it the voices that it tasted? No, it couldn't taste voices. It could taste something coppery. It quickly identified the coppery taste as blood. So that left the voices. It had to hear the voices.

"Step off my nuts!" one deep male's voice roared out. "I know what the fuck I'm doing! So either step off my nuts, please, or fuck off!" Clacking could be heard. It turned its head one way. There he could see three people surrounding a fourth. "There we go, five senses are restored, and I can get back to work fixing this colossal fuck up." The man being surrounded shook his head.

The man that was shouting and seemed angry and frantic wore a pair of brown pants and a red top. It couldn't tell who the man was. But the man also had dark black hair and wore a white coat around his shoulders while he worked at something, scribbling on something while working at something else that had lines of information.

A second man, this one in a wispy set of clothes with an empty sheath at his side glanced over in its direction. The man had storm grey eyes and blood red hair that was drawn up into a top knot. The tall man with the red hair poked the other man in the side.

"Stop trying to tell me how to do my job Sue. We've had twenty versions of the boy go down because I can't figure out where the bug in the system is. I'm even looking for a paradox that could cause this of all things." The man was obviously distracted "I can't copy him much more or else I risk corrupting the original time stream and at that point we are well and truly fucked if I do that." More scribbling and tapping from the distracted man. The second man poked the first one again. "What is it?! I swear if this is not important I will turn him into Eldritch Horror that women will still flock to and beg to fuck!"

"He's up." The man with red hair said in a deep voice, ignoring how the two women shuddered at the proclamation of the first man

The first man waved him off. "Go talk to him then, I'm working on his sense of identity at the same time as trying to find the bug."

The man with red hair moved towards it. He sat in a chair that it had never even noticed besides what it was strapped to. Those storm grey eyes seemed to pierce into his skull, but it never wavered from the look it was being given.

"How is he?" This was a woman's voice. It looked to her; it saw her flowing red hair and bright red eyes with three Tomoe in them. She was dressed in a plain red tank top and a pair of black pants. She had a pair of wolf ears on the top of her head that twitched a bit.

"I'm not sure Amy." The other man said to the woman. "I'm trying to get a feel for his life but I'm getting nothing back. He's completely blank."

"Sweetie, do you remember your name?" the woman asked, addressing it directly.

"It has a name?" it asked, managing the words after a few moments.

"Boss you forgot to give him a sense of Gender and his memories!" The redheaded man said over the busy man.

"Can't worry about that right now. I'm working on other bugs."

The redheaded woman shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, sweetie… Your name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, does that ring a bell to you?" she asked.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. It could remember its name. It was Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin of Konoha. He blinked a bit and struggled against the binds. He took to glaring at the four people instead.

"Gaki, you better get a better look on your face in the next ten seconds, or I'm going to make you wish you were captured by an enemy. The game you're in crashed." The redhead man said, drawing Naruto's attention.

"How do you know about that?' He was instantly defensive of what could happen if someone found out and knew about the game he was in. Likely he'd get experimented on.

"Boss man over there created it." The redhead man jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the man still. "You can thank him later. He's still working on fixing everything that went wrong."

Naruto nodded slowly. He had seen a whole lot of strange and crazy things ever since he got put in the video game. He could accept that it crashed and he was meeting the creator. "Who are you people?"

"Fixed it!" the man cried out. "Sending him back now!"

"Look, now it doesn't matter." The redhead man said as Naruto's eyes started to get heavy. "Clean up the mop kid. You're spikey hair should remain that way with some hint of pride. And kill the fucking snake asshole, and quickly. He doesn't deserve a chance at redemption."

His words floated over Naruto just as he finally passed out, his head hitting the table once more. Blissful blackness swallowed him.

-Break-

Naruto snapped awake in his bed and rubbed his face a little bit. "The fuck?" he asked himself as he tried to discern what the hell had just happened. Except, he couldn't remember what happened. He shook his head a little bit, trying to clear the cobwebs.

Naruto shrugged and soon stood up. He got his usual Shinobi gear on and then headed to a barber's shop to get his hair cut back to normal. He figured since his dad had been the Yondaime Hokage, he should take a little bit of pride in his hair and keep it the way it usually was.

Besides, he rocked the street urchin look.

Naruto eventually got to the Hokage Tower for his mission, entering shortly before Team Gai. "Reporting as requested Hokage-sama." Neji said politely, stepping beside Naruto.

"Good," Tsunade said and leaned back. "Now, our esteemed colleagues in Hoshigakure," It was at this point that most of the people there either cringed or snickered a bit. "Have contacted us in regards to protecting something precious inside their village. There have been several attempts to steal it and they have decided to outsource the mission to us while their own Shinobi are doing a mandatory training under orders of their Hoshikage."

Naruto coughed into his hand and made a sound that vaguely sounded like the word 'prick'. Even he knew that the title of Kage only belonged to five people.

"Problem Chunin?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"No Ma'am, love my job." Naruto said standing a bit straighter.

"Good. Now I don't need to tell you three to be alert and to watch for anything that might have our allies coming against us. Protect the object and then get the hell out of there when the training is over." Tsunade said. "Chunin, a moment. You three, dismissed."

Team Gai quickly left the room, leaving only Naruto there with Tsunade.

"You have an additional objective Naruto." Tsunade said leaning forward a little bit. "I've done some medical work at Hoshi before under a disguise. The radiation the meteorite they used to train by emits is lethal after a long period of time. It was disbanded for a while but then restarted by the current asshole that self-proclaimed himself as the Hoshikage. I want that Meteorite gone. It should not exist, period. So do what you need to, to make it happen. Also, heal any that show signs that the radiation is killing them." Tsunade then handed him a file that she had kept. "That contains my notes on what I learned."

Naruto listened raptly the entire time before he gave a salute. "It'll happen Hokage-sama." Naruto said before he turned to leave.

The team of four was making good time to Hoshi's borders. Naruto however, eventually brought them to a stop right at the borders and took a paused as he turned to regard his team. "Alright, Hokage-sama gave me a good team for protection detail, but we're not all going to be at the same place at the same time with whatever we're protecting. I have secondary orders that you three don't need to know about right now."

Neji nodded, he had been the closest of the rest of the 'Rookie' Genin to make Chunin, so it was obvious he had a good head on his shoulders for following orders. If he didn't need to know about Naruto's other orders, then he didn't need to know about them. "Then how will we alert one another if the object we're guarding is stolen?" he asked. They all couldn't use the Hiraishin like the blonde.

Naruto handed the three one of his tri-bladed Kunai anyways. "These are to summon me if there is a theft." He said simply. "If someone's trying to steal something important to a Ninja Village, no matter how minor, then they have some serious balls or serious firepower so I want each of you to summon me if something does go missing."

Next, Naruto brought out a portable sealing kit and set about writing out some very complex seals. "I haven't tested these as much as I'd like to just yet." He said but handed each of them a specialized tag. "Swipe your blood through the seal." He told them. He then went over to Neji and started drawing similar seals on his arm. He repeated the process with Tenten and Lee.

"So what are these going to do?" Tenten asked, examining the slip to see if she could understand the seals behind it but it was extremely complex.

"See the bands on your arms? They're each tied to someone else's slip. No two slips are exactly the same since they were bound in your blood." Naruto explained quite proud of his invention. "If you tear your sheet in anyway, the resulting band on your arm will give a very small, very harmless shock, sort of like being zapped by some static electricity. It will alert you to the slip being torn and the band on your arm will break in response as well. A silent alarm system so that we can tell one another when something was wrong without alerting those in Hoshigakure. We have no need to be causing a panic."

Lee had taken out his notebook and scribbled the information down. "A most youthful idea Naruto-kun!" Lee said in his boisterous manner. "But what if the resulting bands don't work?"

"That's why you have my Kunai Lee. If you break your slips, I will also know." He showed the three the bands on his own arm that he had prepared. "And I can flash over to tell you that they did work. If they don't, when you throw my kunai, I'll let you know then that they didn't work and I can get some clones to pick the two stragglers up."

With that, the four headed into Hoshigakure's borders and started to make good time towards the actual village. The village itself wasn't as impressive as say Konoha, but it was definitely a sight to see.

They also met with the current Hoshikage, a man with a rather gaunt looking face and vivid blue eyes and greyish hair. He was dressed well enough to fit his station, Naruto supposed. However, the man looked rather unimpressive and to Naruto's senses he felt it as well.

And this man wanted to be called a Kage?

The concept was laughable.

They were then taken to the Dojo that they would be guarding. "Okay, we're going to split it into shifts. Neji, I want you to take from 0600 to 1200 hours. Tenten, I want you having 1200 to 1800 hour. Lee, you take 1800 hours to 0000 hours. I'll take from 0000 to 0600." Naruto told them. "I'm going to walk around and see what I can learn about the attempted thefts. Tenten, it's your shift now. Lee, I want you resting until your shift at 1800 hours. Be awake, do some basic stretches, but if I think you trained yourself into the ground, I'm going to be putting my boot to your ass from here back to Konoha."

With their orders, Naruto's team moved to carry them out. Neji headed on around the village to examine a few things that his eyes would let him see.

Naruto himself began to walk around, his hands tucked into his vest pockets as he looked around and watched as people trained with an interesting chakra force. They trained together as a large group, giving them some uniformity but also taking way the revenues for trial and error.

Trial and error allowed for better ways, stronger ways, to be found. It was no small wonder that this village was considered a joke, especially with their leader calling themselves a Kage.

He then heard a very wet coughing that didn't seem like a cold. The smell of blood assaulted his nose and he took off towards the trainees that were surrounding the fallen Genin. "Out of the way!" he barked out. "I'm a trained doctor and unless you can claim the same, get the fuck out of my way!"

He came to a Genin clutching his chest and the boy had light purple hair. Naruto took a kneel beside him and noticed a look of concern pass on the face of a brunette girl that had light freckles on her face and brown eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked. "He's my teammate."

Naruto looked the boy over. "Maybe." He said and he summoned a few clones. One turned into a stretcher and the other two helped lifted the boy onto it before they took off at a quick pace. "Come on then, if he's your teammate you can help fill me in on some medical history."

The small group took the boy to Naruto's room. He was lodging separately from Lee, Tenten, and Neji, though he did set up accommodations for Tenten to have her own room. There the clones began to perform some diagnostics on the boy while Naruto worked on finding out some more.

The girl, Hokuto, offered plenty of information on what the boy, Mizura, had been through as of late. She talked about the training they did by the Star, how they all did it, but they had been assured it was harmless to train beside it.

Eventually, one popped confirming what Naruto had already figured out. It was due to the training near the Star and the radiation. Their bodies just weren't compatible with it. He supposed, if he had to, he'd have had started the children being near it while they were in the womb of the mother.

Naruto took Hokuto outside of his room to speak with her a bit once he had Mizura stabilized. "Okay, here's the deal." Naruto told the girl, looking in her eyes. "Your teammate is in a bad way, but I have him stable until he'll wake up." Naruto spoke.

"Will he survive?" Hokuto asked worriedly.

"Maybe." Naruto said with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Thing is, this star that you said you trained by, it emits a level of radiation, something that the doctors of the Elemental Nations still don't quite understand. I mean, we get the gist of what radiation can do, but how to counter it is something else."

Hokuto took to biting the knuckle of her index finger. "This training is dangerous then."

"Absolutely." Naruto said bluntly. "I might be able to get Mizura healthy enough to continue to be a Shinobi, but his lifespan has drastically shortened because of the training and his chakra is dangerous to him." Naruto had some experience in that field at least.

"What about the others that underwent the training? Would we still be able to use the Kujaku Myôhô if the exposure gets healed?" Hokuto asked, her face still showing her worry.

Naruto decided he liked this girl. She had a level head on her shoulders, at least enough that she had no problem asking about her people and their techniques. "I'm not entirely positive. This is something I'm not sure on. I've stabilized him enough that he can tell me what he wants and then we'll make it happen. If he's willing to risk the procedure, then that's what happens. Anyone else that wants it, I'll offer it." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hokuto said with a bright smile as she clasped her hands in front of her.

Naruto coughed a bit into his hand. "Well, it's better that he rests, one of my clones will pop when he wakes and we can come right back over, so why don't I escort you home?"

Hokuto nodded and she began to lead Naruto away, talking at the same time about life in Hoshigakure. She also mentioned a few others, like the Sandaime Hoshikage that passed away, a boy named Sumaru, whose parents apparently managed to complete the Star training, and a few other things.

When they finally got to her house, Hokuto quickly took to making a pot of tea while Naruto looked around. It was a nice simple place, nothing that was too formal or anything, but it was cheap enough for a Genin to afford it.

Naruto leaned over the counter on the open bar towards the kitchen, watching Hokuto stretch to get the tea leaves. "So how old is the average Genin here in Hoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, to be honest most of the Genin start a bit later than in say Konoha.' Hokuto said. "I've heard you guys can start at about six, learning the ins and outs of being a Shinobi from an early age. Six years later, they pump you guys out of your academy." She offered a bright smile. "Here in Hoshi, we get taught about chakra at about six and seven but we don't really start Shinobi training until ten. Most of the Genin you see are going to be fifteen or so, I've been a Genin a year."

Naruto nodded a bit. "No attempts for the Chunin Exams?' he asked. Konoha was an ally and they weren't that far away from Hoshi.

Hokuto winced a bit before giving a sheepish grin. "Well, I don't know about Chunin." She said softly. "It might be cool and all, but that's a whole other level of skill that I'm not against admitting that I don't have yet."

The less said about Jonin, the more was said.

Naruto moved around the counter to the kitchen and he helped Hokuto get the tea leaves. He lifted her up by her hips, getting a slight squeak and a blush from the girl. Naruto then set her down once she got them and she started to add the tea leaves to the boiling water.

Naruto however didn't step back from his spot behind her. Usually it was the woman that was the aggressor in Naruto's sex life really. The initiated that spark of contact and from there, Naruto just started to work his magic. Usually he had to be comfortable with the woman to be aggressor, or in Kurenai's situation he had been making a statement.

His hands rubbed her hips slowly, squeezing gently. "You smell really good Hokuto-chan." He said softly as he laid his lips against her neck. He began to kiss slowly along her neck up towards her jaw. His teeth caught her earlobe as he felt Hokuto stiffen. Her rear, a nice tight but shapely thing, pressed into his groin at her stiffening.

"W-What are you doing?" Hokuto asked shakily. Naruto wasn't sure if she was scared or if she was aroused. He gambled on the latter but prepared for the former.

"You are quite the woman, Hokuto-chan." Naruto said. His hand slid back over her tight ass, squeezing the supple muscles there. His lips slid down along her neck slowly. "And… if you let me, I'll help you relax and give you a few hours of pleasure the likes you've never had." Naruto pressed back against Hokuto's ass, letting her feel his size and hardness between her ass cheeks.

"Oh Kami." Hokuto whispered, hoping it was low enough that the blonde wouldn't hear, no hope there. She subconsciously rocked back against the blonde just slightly. He felt so big, so massive. Would her tight little body be able to take that?

Naruto's hand moved forward, brushing along her leg a little bit. His hand then moved under her skirt, hearing her breathing hitch. "Say no, and I'll stop immediately." Naruto said.

"Don't stop." Hokuto said and pressed herself back against Naruto more. "Don't you dare stop." She was not a stranger to sex and even as hesitant as she was to feel that thick girth inside of her, she wanted it. She wanted it stretching her.

Naruto's hands moved upwards as he kissed at Hokuto's neck more. He began to get a bit more aggressive. He nibbled and bit at her neck while his hands eased up to her top. He squeezed her small breasts, pleased that they at least constituted for a handful. He unzipped the top and pulled it back off her shoulders and her arms, letting it drop. He now had her in her pink leg warmers, the pale pink blouse, and a pair of pink panties.

His hand began to unbutton the blouse properly while he nibbled at her neck more and pressed himself against her ass firmer. He could hear her breathing getting shallower as he played with her body. As he pulled the blouse off her shoulders, his hands moved over her small pert breasts, teasing the nipples there as the blouse dropped to the floor. "No bra? So naughty." Naruto teased her as he nibbled at her collarbone now, getting her to make a small sound in the back of her throat.

Hokuto moved her hand back and she cupped the blonde through his pants. She breathed a bit heavier, hearing Naruto take an inhale of air as she began to rub the blonde's thick cock. "I need this inside of me." She whispered in a low and needy tone. She unzipped his pants and drew his cock out, sliding her thin fingers along it and licking her lips a little bit.

She then began to lead him, by his cock, towards the living room. There, she pushed Naruto onto his ass onto a sofa and she took a moment to strip herself of her panties. She straddled his waist, grabbing the thick cock again. Her perk breasts rose up and down as she breathed a little heavier. Would it fit inside of her? For some reason, her doubts were making her wetter. She wanted to be stretched out by this thick cock in her hand. It was such a glorious cock too.

She rubbed it against her pussy, feeling the head spread her lips apart and touch the wetness that only seemed to drip even more. Hokuto bit her bottom lip as she began to sit upon the large cock. She shuddered as she felt it start to push into her, but it was just so damned thick. "Oh… Kami." She muttered as she adjusted herself to try and bring herself down more.

Naruto groaned in appreciation as he slid his hands over Hokuto's hips. She was smaller than he expected. He was no stranger to tight little women like Fuu and Kagero, but Hokuto he hadn't expected to be so damned small. There just wasn't any real wiggle room for his cock to slide into her with. But Naruto's cerulean eyes flicked up to Hokuto's and he saw the hooded look of pleasure, even as she twitched with every inch pushing deeper inside of her and stretching her out.

It was quite the look of joyous pleasure on her face.

Naruto gripped her hips tighter and he dragged her up some. He felt her shake, he saw her head shake. "No, no, no." she said but he still drew her up. Her inner muscles squeezed at his cock, trying to grip him inside of her wet body.

Naruto then drew her sharply down, practically shoving the four inches he dragged out of her back inside. Her head threw back and she let out a loud scream as she came from it. Naruto was surprised; he had never made a woman have an orgasm so quickly from it. Still, the additional wetness allowed him to push a bit deeper.

Hokuto breathed heavily as she tried to recover. The penetration had hurt, yet she had loved it. She had loved the forceful feeling of being invaded and filled much better than her fingers could do. Her nipples were so hard, they ached and she had to pinch the buds. "More, fill me more, stretch me out." Hokuto breathed out in an airy tone. Sweet Kami, it had felt amazing to her.

She drew herself up a few more inches again. Her body twitched and gripped at the gloriously thick cock inside of her wet body. She needed it to have that sensation again. She needed to feel it. She pushed herself down again, quite firmly. It wasn't enough, but it caused her body to spasm and her clit to throb. Her hand moved from her breast down to her clit and she began to rub in circles while she rocked her hips against the blonde. She didn't even care that he was mostly dressed.

She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his arms as she tried to get that pleasure again. Her toes were curled inside of her sandals. Her legs gave little spasms as she felt the blonde's cock invading and stretching her pussy more. "Fuck me, please. I need it; I need to be stretched by your cock." Kami, she was so needy, she was so damned hot and bothered by the sensations assaulting her.

Naruto grabbed her hips and he began to bounce her up and down on his cock slowly. It was driving her nuts with how slow he was going, but she could feel his pace picking up and his cock forcing deeper and deeper inside towards her core. It was what she needed. She could feel her body getting loosened up so that the blonde could properly fuck her.

Hokuto felt her world explode in pain and pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body and her eyes went wide while she threw her head back.

Naruto had been slowly bouncing Hokuto up and down for a few moments. He could feel her body dripping along his cock, her juices plentiful as they soaked his pants a bit. He then felt the need to give her what she asked for and drove his cock into her as deep as she could take it. She was forced to practically sit in his lap, and her pleasure showed as her entire body jerked with the pleasure she experienced.

Naruto however was worried she'd go limp on him. He eased her off his cock, despite her whimpers and moved them both so she was kneeling in front of the chair with her torso resting on it. He grabbed her hips while he took to kneeling behind her and he began to work himself back inside of her. One hand grabbed her slender shoulder and the other grabbed her hip. He shoved himself back inside of her, feeling her grip him tight.

"Oh Fuck!" she cried out, her entire body giving a spasm and her back arching like a bent bow.

"That's the plan." Naruto said with a bit of a chuckle before he began to make good on his promise. He worked his cock inside of her, pressing deep inside of her over and over. He rocked on his knees and thrust with his hips to cause his cock to rub all along her inner walls.

She was giving little spasms in his grasp, even as she moved her hand to rub at her clit. She shook with her orgasm and she could tell her vision was getting a little fuzzy. She could feel the blood pounding at her ears as what felt like a miniature orgasm rippled through her with every harsh thrust from the blonde.

She couldn't believe how much she was enjoying it. She could feel her juices leaking down along her legs, soaking into the leg warmers even. It was embarrassing and yet she loved it all the more. She never thought she'd enjoy it so roughly and yet…

She was practically mewling like a common whore from the rough fucking.

But then she felt it. She felt her body building up to it. Her eyes went a little wide as the blonde went even harder inside of her wet body. She wasn't going to be able to take the orgasm that was building and his thrusts inside of her told her of his own impending orgasm. "My face!" she cried out. "I want your cum on my face!" Kami, she couldn't believe she wanted to be marked like that, but she wanted it. She wanted his cum splattering her freckled face.

Naruto grunted his assent as he kept plowing into the Hoshi Kunoichi. Hokuto was a very, very tight fuck and it was taking a lot of focus not to just spill himself inside of her body. The way her walls would spasm around him was making things extremely difficult to concentrate on. He smacked her on the ass and heard her give off a soft mewl in pleasure.

He could feel her body tighten. He watched as her entire body seemed to recognize the orgasm that was coming on. He eased out to the tip and thrust into her in another powerful thrust to just throw her over the edge of the orgasm. He heard her scream out his name as she came, her entire body arching. Naruto could see her face from his angle over her with how far back she arched. Hokuto's eyes were wide and he could see the whites of them.

He then pulled himself out and let her slump against the chair. He turned her around and slid his soaked cock between her pert breasts. He pinched at her nipples and she breathed heavily, even though she was anticipating the action a little bit.

With a grunt, Naruto came on the Hoshi kunoichi's face. He splattered her cheeks and her forehead with his hot cum and made a point of even getting some right on her headband, over the symbol for her village. He then put the oozing tip in her mouth where she licked up the last of his cum.

Naruto was panting himself, sweat soaking into his own headband. Even still, it had been quite the fuck to have. Naruto checked his watch a moment and then closed his eyes to think on any possible things that might have happened. Nothing was coming up so he opened his eyes to look at Hokuto who seemed to be moments away from passing out on him.

"Do you need help getting to a bed?" he asked.

"P-please…" Hokuto panted out wiping a bit of his cum off her cheeks and licking it clean from her fingers.

Naruto bent down and lifted the brunette up and took her to the bedroom that he could see from there. He laid her on her bed and patted her hip softly. "I'm going to leave you something to use to call me if you're ever up for another romp." Naruto told her softly. He got a nod from a clearly exhausted Hokuto so he decided he'd right a note, just to make sure she got it.

Naruto stood up and moved to the kitchen, taking the boiling tea off the stove. It had been whistling for a little while, but the sex had definitely taken precedent. He then turned off the stove and made quick work of cleaning up the mess. A tri-pronged kunai in the middle of her table with a simple note was all the evidence he left of his stay at Hokuto's home, except for the cum on the Kunoichi's face.

-Break-

The day went by without incident and soon it was Naruto's turn to take a shot at guarding the damned meteorite. A second walk around the village with Neji accompanying him, occasionally, and discreetly, turning his Byakugan on told Naruto just how many people were at risk of the stone's influence.

When Naruto was positive that he wasn't being noticed, he created two clones and slipped inside the Dojo. Immediately, he felt the energies that the meteorite was giving off. It wasn't too bad, not really. But he was sure if he remained there for hours on end, for days on end, it would start to affect him.

But he had six hours to work with before Neji came to relieve him from guard post. He was hoping he'd have the Meteorite destroyed by then.

He set to work drawing the seal that he used on Amachi's lab in smaller scale around the stone. For equal measure, he even put the seals upon the rock and on its stand. It took about two hours to draw the intricate seals in such small scale and without the use of over a dozen clones.

Naruto stepped back and was about to activate it when he heard a voice call out. "That won't work."

Naruto spun around, drawing the Kusanagi and channeling wind chakra down its deadly length. His left hand came up having a small bit of flame between his fingers and ready to ignite the blade. "Who are you?"

The woman was beautiful with eyes the color of freshly carved jade. Her long purple hair framed her face quite nicely. She wore a Hoshi forehead protector and she had a Jonin's Flak jacket on. She had a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She was quite the shapely woman too, with nice thighs and a good pair of breasts. Not big, but they weren't small looking on her frame either. It was like looking at Temari's breasts.

"Natsuhi, former Jonin of Hoshigakure, officially a banished Jonin." She said walking around the room slowly, presenting herself as little of a threat as possible.

"And unofficially?" Naruto asked.

"Unofficially the Sandaime Hoshikage ordered my deceased husband and I to watch over the village, in return he would cancel the Star Training." Natsuhi said. "When the Yondaime Hoshikage took over and restarted it, we attempted to steal the meteorite, with some measures of success. My husband was killed about a year ago after our last attempt."

"Then how would you know what I'm attempting won't work?" Naruto asked.

"Storage based seal with a proximity vacuum to draw objects in with the intention to suck in the physical anchor for the seal. It completely locks away whatever is sealed inside of it, living or otherwise. Except that the meteorite emits a radiation that negates the connection between the storage matrix and the vacuum trigger before it forces the storage trigger to reverse and regurgitate the meteorite." Natsuhi said.

Naruto blinked a little bit, standing up and putting the Kusanagi away. It had been a lot of technical jargon of sealing that she just spewed out, but she might as well had been talking dirty. "I'm oddly aroused at your knowledge of the Sealing Arts."

Natsuhi offered more of a smile and walked over, putting one boot in front of the other. She traced her finger over his vest with one fingernail while she looked into his eyes. "Well… if you let me steal the meteorite once more so I can properly hide it, I'll make it worth your while." She whispered in his ear before she began to kiss his neck and unzipped his vest. Her nails scraped over his chest, Naruto had forgotten to put back the mesh under armor once more so he was bare chested under his vest.

"Tell me what you have planned while you make it worth my while and I just might." Naruto said with a soft groan as he felt Natsuhi nibbling on his collarbone. She had the softest lips he had ever felt on his skin. He felt those lips trailing down over his chest, kissing and nipping at his skin as she slowly sank to her knees.

Natsuhi balanced on the balls of her feet while looking up at Naruto from about his pectorals. She slid her tongue over his nipple, teasing him. "Well… First I'm going to relieve a bit of stress with you." She said as she smoothly lowered further and further, tracing her tongue over his abdominal muscles. She was soon kneeling in front of him, looking up with those jade eyes. She unbuckled his pants and soon pulled out his cock with one hand, slowly stroking him.

"Especially after I watched the fucking you gave Hokuto." Natsuhi said with a bit of a smirk on her face before she spot a large glob of saliva onto Naruto's cock. She began to work it in with her hand, twisting it up and down. "After all, I'm not dealing with a little virgin now am I? I bet you have quite a bit of experience under your proverbial belt." She eyed his cock before flicking those jade eyes back up to him. "I'd wager as much with how big this cock is." She said.

Naruto groaned a bit as he felt Natsuhi's hand pump along his cock a little faster. "I've gotten some experience." He admitted slowly. Her hand felt fucking amazing on his cock. Naruto gasped a bit and his head tilted back as he felt Natsuhi's mouth lock around the swollen tip and she sucked on it with a tight suction.

He tilted his head back down to watch her stare up at him, jerking his cock faster while sucking firmly on the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled around it quickly, lubricating it properly. Her other hand unbuckled the Jonin vest and pulled it open. He looked hungrily as she jerked her top down to let her bra-clad breasts bound free.

Natsuhi pulled off the cock with a pop and she smacked it against her breasts some. "Do they make good targets Shinobi-san? Do you want to cover my motherly breasts in your young cum?" She swirled her tongue in her mouth before she spat on Naruto's cock again and started to pump it faster. Oh she was a dirty talker.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He was no stranger to experienced women. Mikoto and Tsunami had practically blown his mind the first time he had been with them and they had been quite the needy mothers as well. But Natsuhi's need felt different. It was like there was a desperate need for release, like it might be the last sex she ever got. "Yeah, I want to cover them, and the purple bra that's holding them with my cum."

Natsuhi smirked more and lifted Naruto's cock up. She placed her tongue against his sac and lifted it slightly with her tongue, teasing him while her hand still pumped at him. She laid a very gentle kiss at his sac before she put her mouth back on the tip and started to suck some more, pumping Naruto quite firmly.

Natsuhi then shifted to spread her legs further apart. She unbuckled her own pants and unzipped them wide. She toyed with her clit through the royal purple underwear, looking up at the blonde and adjusting the angle a bit so he had a very good view of her hips rocking against her hand.

"Oh fuck." Naruto said as he watched the erotic view. Natsuhi seemed to know exactly how to give a man a good show and stimulate her partner not just physically but mentally as well. Her hand hadn't stopped since she first started to pump him though and it was starting to show. "I'm close."

"Good." Natsuhi said with a low moan in pleasure. "Give it all to me, give me that thick load I saw splatter Hokuto." She said as she pumped him faster. Her hips bucked against her hand. She knew she might have been disappointed in his lack of stamina if she wasn't sure that he could give it to her some more.

Naruto gave a grunt and he came for the second time that day. He purposely let the first jet of semen hit the Hoshi Jonin in her headband, letting the seed drip off and down her face. He then angled himself, in her pumping hand, downward and started to liberally coat her breasts, even covered in her bra as they were.

It seemed to turn Natsuhi on as she had a hooded look in her eyes, a hooded look of pleasure.

Natsuhi licked the cum clean from the tip of her nose. She loved the way his salty essence played along her tongue as she swirled the drop around in her mouth a bit. Her eyes closed as she savored it. They snapped open however soon after. "Can you go again?" she practically demanded it. She needed him inside of her pussy.

"I can go all night if we had that option." Naruto told her, moving to help her get into a position where he could show her just how much more he could go. He watched as Natsuhi moved to get onto her hands and knees. Her pants and royal purple panties were pushed down her legs as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

Naruto nodded a bit. He recognized the position for what it was. Natsuhi wanted it and she wanted it immediately without any more hesitations. Naruto would give it to her then. He moved behind her and grabbed her hips. He smacked her ass quite firmly with one hand before he grabbed his length and pushed it into her wet and tight body. As he began to pump into her steadily, he slipped a silencing seal onto the floor beside them to give them a bit of privacy.

Naruto groaned a bit as he felt Natsuhi's tight walls gripping at his length while he worked himself into her. Each thrust of his caused him to go a little deeper. She was tight, wet, and very warm. A slight squelching sound occurred with every thrust because of how wet she was. She practically dripped in juices for him.

It was a shame they didn't have more time for foreplay, he wouldn't have minded tasting her.

Natsuhi held herself up and moaned a bit as she felt the blonde's thick length sliding inside of her. "Oh yes… that's exactly it." She whispered. She needed this, her hormones had been running wild with the stress of watching over Hoshigakure and having to handle the meteorite. It felt good to feel the blonde inside of her.

She locked her ankles together to give herself a bit more of a point with her knees to rock back into every thrust, feeling the blonde pushing deeper and deeper inside of her and her ass bouncing off his hips. "Come on Shinobi-san, give me a bit of what you gave Hokuto earlier." Natsuhi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto bit out as he enunciated each syllable of his name with a particularly hard thrust that got Natsuhi to let out little grunts and jerks of pleasure. He smacked her ass again and grabbed her hair. He rocked himself into her, forcing himself inside of her deeper. He gave a small grind while he was buried deep inside of her, trying to make the sensations all the more.

He pulled on her long violet hair. He heard her hiss and felt her shudder with pleasure as her back was forced to arch a bit with her head being pulled back. Naruto stared down into Natsuhi's eyes, staring at the jade green orbs with his cerulean ones. He gave a few hard thrusts, watching her eyes hood with pleasure a moment. "Got that Natsuhi?" he asked her.

"Yes… Oh yes…" She said shakily as she felt her pussy getting tighter as that coil inside of her got tighter. "Make it hurt, punish me for not calling you by your name." she said as she tried to push back against him. "Show this horny Jonin what you can do." She said.

Natsuhi's eyes went wide and her mouth opened a bit into an 'oh' shape as she saw the blonde's eyes turn red. He stared into her eyes even as he kept thrusting into her pussy. His speed and power just seemed to increase dramatically and she felt her hair get released and she slumped forward. Every hard and deep thrust bumped her cervix and it caused Natsuhi to shake and shudder. It hurt, she was going to be sore in the morning, maybe even when they were done. But it felt so good also.

Naruto grunted as he tapped into just a touch of his own personal demonic chakra, not that of the Kyuubi's. it was an exhilarating feel to have that much power rushing through him. It made him curious as to how powerful a Jutsu might be if he used it while tapped into this power. But it was also causing his baser, more bestial instincts to come in.

A small part of Naruto wondered if he had a thing for mothers and he had a small worry about what that meant. But that small part was overrun by the thoughts running through his head. He didn't want to let Natsuhi go. He didn't want to just be a onetime fuck for her and then part ways. She was his now. He began to thrust harder, grunting a bit as though he was trying to reshape her pussy to only fit him anymore.

Natsuhi felt her body fall forward a little bit. She rested her head on her arm, not at all bothered by the semen still on her face and forehead protector. Her other hand reached between her legs and she vigorously rubbed at her pussy while the blonde pounded away inside of her. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and she felt her head getting a little fuzzy. It was hard to think of anything else but the pleasure shooting through her body.

"Oh fucking Kami!" Natsuhi finally cried out as something inside of her seemed to snap. Her body arched out, pleasure lighting up every nerve in her body as she had an orgasm. Her entire body bucked against the blonde thrusting against her. He juices spilled down her thighs in plentiful amounts as her body jerked a bit more.

Naruto grunted and he drew the violet haired MILF into his arms. His teeth sank into her neck as she was coming down from her orgasm, forcing it to give a few more kicks. The spasms her pussy gave threw him over the edge though and Naruto spilled himself inside of her greedy body. He could feel her jerk with every jet of cum that blasted her deep inside of her.

Finally, Naruto pulled back from the act and almost fell backwards. He breathed deeply and heavily, his dick sliding out of Natsuhi's body and his seed spilled out of her. Both Shinobi panted heavily while they tried to regain themselves.

Naruto was the first to do so, and he shakily stood up and pulled his pants up. He winced a bit, the demonic chakra had a slight kick to it that actually made it hurt a little bit to use. He'd have to practice to see if it was always like that, or just something he could reduce.

Natsuhi slowly brought herself back together and got up. She adjusted her clothes, despite the fact that her panties would quickly get wet from their sexual fluids. She wiped at her face and licked her fingers a bit from the cum. "I plan to steal the meteorite and hide it away, where I won't tell you." She finally said.

Naruto glanced to the meteorite that had still been emitting the energies around them. He then glanced to Natsuhi and shook his head. "I can't allow you to do that. You have ten minutes to leave, but I'm going to destroy it." Naruto then held his hand out to Natsuhi. "you have my word on that."

Natsuhi took the hand slowly and held it firmly. "I am a Jonin you know." She said in a slightly menacing manner.

"And I've faced an S-ranked Missing Nin, twice, and lived." Naruto said staring into Natsuhi's Jade eyes. "Rank means nothing to me."

Natsuhi felt her lips quirk a bit into a smile. "Alright, I'll stick around and watch you destroy it. But it's going to take a lot of force to do so."

Naruto nodded slowly. He held out another tri-pronged kunai to Natsuhi. "I want you to be one of my agents Natsuhi-san. I just want you to gather a bit of information. I don't want, or need, any secrets about Hoshigakure, but anything you think wouldn't endanger your village…"

Natsuhi nodded and took the kunai slowly. "Destroy the rock, and you have a deal." She said tucking the kunai into her boot.

Naruto quickly headed outside, seeing his clones on the ground asleep. He wondered how that had happened, but then remembered that Natsuhi had entered through the front door. Probably something that made them pass out and she caught them before they dropped and dispelled.

He felt the wind brush by him and glanced over to his right at Natsuhi found a good hiding place.

Naruto leapt into the air, his wings of chakra forming and launching him higher up towards the clouds. It was a cloudy night, not exactly ideal storm weather.

Naruto inhaled softly. He had only done this once. He unsealed his Kiba and hooked the swords at the end of the blades. He began to spin the dual hook swords around, channeling his chakra. Electricity began to arc around him and it began to form parts of a circle when the electricity would arc.

He activated his Will of Fire perk and erupted into an inferno. He spun the blades faster, pushing the heat away from his body and into the clouds, a heat wave striking the colder air. The electricity began to build and thunder boomed.

Faster and faster the blades swung until a solid arc of electricity was surrounding him. This was not going to be an easy thing to perform. It would be quite the boom. Naruto felt it, his chakra saturating the air. He was sure that he was practically a beacon in the sky.

Naruto had used this technique once, and only once. It was shortly after getting back from the Land of Sea. He had even named it, not based upon its shape like most would, but by the sheer destructive potential.

"Raiton: Raiden!" Naruto roared out as he spun the blades around behind him before lashing them forward, the arc of electricity coming over his head and whipping down at the Dojo that had housed the Meteorite.

Boom! A blast of actual lightning traced down at the building and practically obliterated the building.

With Naruto's chakra, the heat from his Will of Fire, and the electricity being built like a dynamo, it had super charged all the electricity and lightning that the forcefully made storm clouds into one super bolt. The resulting blast ended up practically vaporizing everything in a twenty meter radius, a crater that wide and about five meters deep all that showed from where the meteorite had been.

All of it happened in the blink of an eye.

Naruto shot down to the trees and quickly powered down everything. He got a lock down on his chakra as quickly and as best as he could. While he seriously doubted anyone had seen him with how high up he had been, he wasn't willing to risk it. He then took off running towards ground zero.

Others began to arrive, including team Gai, all of them looking at him and the crater.

"What happened?" Akahoshi demanded, running up and going into the crater to see if the meteorite had survived.

"Someone attacked." Naruto said bluntly. "I gave chase, but they managed to get away. I'm sorry to say, but our mission was a failure and you have my condolences."

"I was assured you could handle a simple protection mission!" Akahoshi said, rounding on the blonde.

Naruto glared at the man. "And how would I protect against a bolt of lightning, natural lightning, that powerful? Someone learned how to harness it, and build upon it." Naruto said, stepping up to the man. A Hoshikage did not scare Naruto. "The same results would have happened, except you would have had a dead Chunin of Konoha to try and explain to Hokage-sama had I tried to protect against the bolt of lightning. I took the simpler option and took off after the one that did it, but they got away."

Akahoshi glared at the blonde, looking around the crater they were in. Nothing remained of the Dojo or the meteorite. "Leave my village, immediately."

Naruto gave a mocking salute to the man before he headed out of the crater. "Anyone that underwent the Star Training should see me at the earliest possible moment outside the village!" Naruto barked out. "It'll kill you if you don't get treatment for it."

Naruto led his team out of the village, following the words of the Hoshikage to get out of the village. But he still had orders and would complete them.

Mission mostly accomplished


End file.
